Un Comienzo
by Blythe.Naurin
Summary: Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... [HermsGeorge]
1. Del punto de vista de George

**Un comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo I: Del Punto de Vista de George

Parte 1

-¡Basta! –dijo Hermione furiosa. Fred y George la miraron, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería ella. Sin embargo, prefirieron ignorarlo, sería más divertido.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que hay suficiente con esa dosis –respondió George, mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo, consciente de que haría enfadar a la chica. De este modo, por otro lado, conseguirían que se oponga más a ellos que ahora lo estaba. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

-¡Ya les advertí esta mañana, no pueden probar sus porquerías con los alumnos!

Esta vez, Fred respondió: -Pero¡si les hemos pagado!

Lo había dicho fingiendo estar escandalizado, y George anotó mentalmente otro punto para ellos. Iban a ganar la discusión.

Ya había varios mirando la escena.

-No me importa, podría ser peligroso.

¿Peligroso¡Qué latosa!

Fred reaccionó más rápido, sin embargo, y dijo con total sinceridad, manifestando lo que ambos pensaban:

-¡No digas tonterías! –tal vez, de un modo más agresivo del que hasta el momento se venía usando.

También intentó apaciguarla, diciéndole que a los de primero nada les sucedía, pero ésta, testaruda, no les hizo caso.

Su turno, pensó George, y agregó:

-Sí, mira, ya vuelven en sí –y se dirigió a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro que estaba tendida a sus pies:- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella respondió afirmativamente con la mirada confundida, clara manifestación de que no lo estaba.

-¡Excelente! –comentó Fred. Acto seguido, la prefecta le quitó de las manos la libreta en la cuál acababa de anotar algo.

-¡Esto de excelente no tiene nada!

¿No se cansaba? Los chicos no salían lastimados¿qué más quería? Se necesita probar el producto para luego poder venderlo, es un sacrificio necesario que asegura el avance de la aplicación mágica. ¡Y encima les estaban pagando por su colaboración!

-Claro que sí, están vivos¿no?

Luego, Hermione, tocó el tema de una posible enfermedad.

-No se van a enfermar porque los hemos probados nosotros mismos. Esto sólo lo hacemos para ver si todo el mundo reacciona igual.

Cierto, ese argumento no había sido del todo lógico: si existía la posibilidad de que no reaccionaran del mismo modo, entonces no era garantía que ellos lo hubieran probado. Afortunadamente, la chica no lo notó. Esto asombró a George: Hermione solía ser muy despierta y notaba cualquier fallo en un argumento o cualquier idea oculta (como cuando el discurso de la profesora Umbridge, George había oído a Hermione hacer algunos comentarios).

Sin embargo, tampoco se dio por satisfecha y los amenazó. ¡La muy descarada los amenazaba!

-Si no paran voy a...

-¿Castigarnos? –rápido reaccionó Fred, más amenazador de lo que ella había sido.

George aprovechó a picarla algo más: -¿Ordenar que copiemos algo?

Varios rieron festejando la broma. George anotó mentalmente varios puntos a él y a su hermano; ya estaba dicho: ellos iban a ganar, y con una importante supremacía.

-No, pero voy a escribir a su madre. –Lo dijo erguida, sus ojos entrecerrados y la voz temblando por la rabia. George sintió que todos sus puntos disminuían, y qué él mismo lo hacía, como si le hubiera lanzado un baldazo de agua fría.

-No serás capaz –dijo horrorizado y juntando fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Ya verás. No puedo impedir que ustedes coman esas tonterías, pero no pienso permitir que se las den a los de primero. Y luego, se fue, caminando erguida, a un sillón, y continuó tejiendo.

"¿Por qué tiene que meterse siempre? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Nadie le dice nada cuando se mete en problemas con Ron y Harry. ¡Pero claro, los 'gemelos Weasley' no hacen nada productivo¡Estamos ayudándolos a librarse de las tediosas clases de gente como Binns, Umbridge...¡Agh!

"¡Metida, metida, metida¡Y mil veces más! Le conviene no decirle nada a mamá..."

Continuó furioso, pensando, ocultándolo notablemente. Su hermano actuó de igual modo. Lee no estaba tan furioso¡pero claro, a él no lo habían amenazado con enviar una carta a sus padres, y los señores Lee, de cualquier modo, no eran como la madre de los gemelos!

Pronto, contrario a lo que George hubiera creído, se habían olvidado de lo sucedido, y trabajaban laboriosamente en los surtidos salta clases. El problema fue al acostarse: George volvió a recordarlo. ¿Se animaría Hermione, realmente, a decirle algo a su madre? Pensándolo mejor, creía que no. De ese modo se tranquilizó un poco, y el sueño, poco a poco, pareció llegar. No obstante¿cómo podía estar seguro de ello? Si realmente pensaba que era algo tan malo y que debía detenerse tal vez lo hiciera... Su malestar volvió, pero el cansancio pudo más y se durmió pronto.

_Así comienza esta historia, un lado de esta historia: este es el comienzo para George. Surge como furia por el golpe bajo que ella da, y, sí, lo aterra. De este modo se genera cierto estado obsesivo en George, que derivará en situaciones que serán narradas en los posteriores capítulos._

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Los diálogos y la situación (omitiendo los pensamientos de los personajes) fueron copiados del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" de modo textual.

Nota: El libro "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo" aún no salió (siquiera en inglés), por lo que, evidentemente, esto no contiene ideas de él. Lo que no es tan evidente, es que por un capricho de la autora (yo, Blythe) tampoco van a aparecen, ideas del sexto libro una vez que lo lea, en futuros capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer mi fict!


	2. Del punto de vista de Hermione

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo II: Del Punto de Vista de Hermione

Parte 1

-¡Bsta! –dijo Hermione furiosa. Los gemelos Weasley estaban probando sus porquerías en alumnos chicos. Estaban ellos y Lee, parados, rodeados de un montón de alumnos tirados en el piso, ¡y era el primer día de clases! No quería ni pensar qué sucedería en un mes. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo...

Fred y George la miraron con caras divertidas. Eso no podía ser un buen presagio... Y no lo fue. Por supuesto, ahora tratarían de burlarse de ella.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que hay suficiente con esa dosis –respondió George, mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo. La chica lo miró ceñuda.

-¡Ya les advertí esta mañana, no pueden probar sus porquerías con los alumnos!

Esta vez, Fred respondió: -Pero, ¡si les hemos pagado!

¡Que caradura! ¿Por qué siempre serían tan infantiles y no le responderían directamente? Eso es lo que más le molestaba de ellos: además de desperdiciar su tiempo (e inteligencia, porque eran inteligentes, ¿para qué negarlo?) en pavadas, no sabían mantener una discusión/conversación civilizada y a la altura de su edad.

-No me importa, podría ser peligroso.

¿Es que no tenían cerebro? Cualquier pequeño de tres años podría notar eso, ¿por qué ellos no? ¿Por qué siempre querían hacer lo que ellos querían? ¿Por qué no aceptaban que no siempre tenían la razón, que no siempre las cosas habían de ser como ellos querían?

Bien, previsiblemente, no le dieron la razón a Hermione: -¡No digas tonterías! –e intentaron convencerla de que no era nada peligroso, que a los de primero nada les sucedía. Los argumentos no eran nada inteligentes, en la opinión de Hermione, podrían haber hecho algo mejor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ellos fueran tres, mayores que ella y que las simpatías, en general, fueran hacia ellos, les hacía ir ganando el altercado.

-Sí, mira, ya vuelven en sí. ¿Te encuentras bien? –mirando a una chica de primero, dijo George.

Ella respondió afirmativamente con la mirada confundida, clara manifestación de que no lo estaba. A su vez, clara manifestación, pensó Hermione, de que ella tenía razón; ¿cómo pretendían que la chica estuviera bien? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que eran simples niños de primero? No tenían mayor experiencia con la magia...

-¡Excelente!

-¡Esto de excelente no tiene nada! –dijo Hermione mientras le quitaba una libreta de las manos. Tal vez, así les demostraba que hablaba en serio, no como ellos.

-Claro que sí, están vivos, ¿no?

La discusión continuó, lo que hubiera sido lo esperable, en cualquier caso. Ninguna de las partes quería darse por vencida, así que Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia, y notando que a ningún lado llegarían si continuaba todo de ese modo, decidió hacer algo más contundente:

-Si no paran voy a...

-¿Castigarnos? –le preguntó Fred, como diciendo "atrévete". Fue algo molesto, la actitud de él, el creer que la iba a intimidar. ¡Era una Gryffindor, por Merlín!

Y George agregó: - ¿Ordenar que copiemos algo?

Varios rieron festejando la broma. Hermione sintió su rostro calentarse, y sus ojos cerrarse. Sí, era una Gryffindor, y no se iba a amedrentar por ninguna amenaza, pero eso no significaba que no iba a enfurecerse ante las burlas. Intentó contener la rabia, pero no lo hizo totalmente. Al final, respondió:

-No, pero voy a escribir a su madre.

-No serás capaz –le dijo George horrorizado.

-Ya verás. No puedo impedir que ustedes coman esas tonterías, pero no pienso permitir que se las den a los de primero. Y luego se fue, caminando erguida, a un sillón, y continuó tejiendo.

Se dirigió a sus gorritos de lana.

"¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecer? ¡Y el muy descarado de George se atrevió a burlarse... ¡Lo odio!" Recordó cómo algunos Gryffindor reían.

-Auch –se había golpeado con una de las agujas su mano, consecuencia de un brusco movimiento. Dolía, pero no le dio importancia, y siguió maldiciendo interiormente a George y Fred. "Además" no pudo evitar pensar, sintiendo que su furia aumentaba "las figuras de autoridad no deben ser burladas. ¡Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor!" Tal vez eso no había sido lo que más le molestó, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, de un modo muy punzante. La estaban desvirtualizando como prefecta

Llegó a tranquilizarse pronto, volviendo a su habitual modo de pensar, más frío y provechoso, y más Ravenclaw en cierto modo.

¿Se atrevería a contarle a la Señora Weasley todo? "por supuesto" dijo una voz dentro de sí. "No lo sé... ya tienen bastantes problemas sin que yo la haga preocuparse por estos dos" argumentó el lado Ravenclaw de Hermione. La otra voz no tuvo más que asentir. "Sin embargo, aún puedo simular que lo haré. Por lo aterrorizados que parecían, deben haberme creído..."

_El otro lado del comienzo de esta historia: el lado de Hermione. En efecto, es furia lo que siente, no sólo para con George, sino para con ambos gemelos Weasley. No obstante, es mayor la intensidad del enfado que le generó George que su hermano, por causa de la burla ofensiva que cayó, para colmo, en gracia a los demás Gryffindor. _

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Los diálogos y la situación (omitiendo los pensamientos de los personajes) fueron copiados del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" de modo textual.

Notas: El libro sexto de HP ya salió, pero, lo reitero, este fict no contendrá ninguna idea del mismo.

Dos: Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Rogue: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!

Tres: agradezco los rr's del capítulo anterior, pero la respuesta no estará aquí. De aquí en más, el modo de responder rr's será: en HA: se pueden responder directamente en la página de reviews, así que, si bien no de inmediato, busquen su respuesta allí (al lado del nombre del fict, dice reviews, y al lado la cantidad: allí); por otro lado, si prefieren la respuesta vía e-mail, sólo déjenme su dirección. A aquellos que lo hagan en fannet: si están logueados, no habrá problema, yo busco su dirección en su profile; si no, sólo déjenme su e-mail en el review; de otro modo, la respuesta la dejaré en mi profile, al final (estará hasta la publicación del siguiente capítulo al siguiente, más o menos).

Eso es todo, creo.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Primero, aún no hay nada

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo III: Primero, aún no hay nada

Parte 1

_Cierta obsesión se había generado en los protagonistas de la historia, pero fue momentánea. Con el tiempo, si bien continuaban enojados, no era un pensamiento que acudía a su mente sin conectores lógicos._

_Para ustedes y su servidora, es evidente que habrá algo más que esa obsesión, pero, el problema, es que aún no._

-¿Así? -le preguntó George a su hermano mostrando un papelito escrito.

-Me gusta -respondió Fred, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los días eran así: mucho planear y probar hechizos, pociones, mejoras al catálogo... eso los mantenía ocupados.

-No sé, le falta algo...

-Aún no está en el papel final, tal vez eso es lo que le falta -interrumpió Lee.

Por al lado de ellos, pasaron Ron, Hermione y Harry, quienes saludaron con un movimiento de la mano, algo más frío por parte de Hermione, sin detenerse. Lee, Fred y George sacaron las narices de los planes, saludaron y volvieron a sus asuntos.

En la mente de George no quedó la imagen de Hermione como en otros momentos le había sucedido, por lo cual se felicitó más tarde: su obsesión disminuía, y consideróla nula.

-¿Ideas para el envoltorio? -preguntó George recuperando su block.

-Mmmm... para un caramelo que hace que te desmayes... creo que color base entre crema y amarillo...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Fred a Lee.

-No sé, me pareció.

-Creo que queda bien -calificó George mientras tomaba notas.

-Las letras en rojo y tendríamos que atarle una pequeña etiquetita con las indicaciones.

-Me gusta -al unísono, dijeron Lee y George, el último, escribiendo frenéticamente esas ideas y otras que a él se le iban ocurriendo.

Hermione subió a su dormitorio a buscar un libro para hacer la tarea de Defensa, al encontrarlo, suspiró resignada recordando la profesora que tenían, y volvió a bajar.

-Teoría, teoría, teoría... ¡es todo teoría! -oyó que Ron se quejaba cuando alcanzó los sillones en los que estaban sus amigos.

-Ya sabemos que esa mujer no nos dejará aprender algo que no sea teórico.

-Pero no entiendo de dónde saca que Dumbledore podría estar reclutándonos -dijo, por enésima vez, Harry.

Hermione lo miró¿otra vez¿Cuántas veces se lo había explicado? Con paciencia, respondió:

-Fudge está paranoico con respecto a Dumbledore. Cree que él quiere quitarle el puesto, y teme que nosotros seamos sus armas.

-Eso es lo más estúpido -consideró Ron, también por enésima vez.

Esa conversación la habían tenido múltiples veces, y se desarrollaba siempre de un modo asombrosamente semejante. Hastiada, Hermione bajó su vista al libro, mientras fingía leer. ¡Ya se sabía el libro de memoria, por supuesto que no lo iba a leer! Sin embargo, eso le permitía no repetir la conversación, y no tener que irse de allí.

Levantó la vista, como si tratara de asimilar ciertas ideas. Su vista quedó fija en una de las ventanas, exactamente en aquélla en que se refleja la imagen de George y el hombro de Fred. Miró un momento. Sabía que estaban haciendo algo relacionado con la tienda de chascos, pero no podía afirmar que fuera algo peligroso. Algo de su enojo la abordó, razón por la cual volvió la vista al libro. Desearía poder ir y decirles que eso estaba mal, lo cual estaba, pero no había ninguna regla que se estuviera rompiendo como para poder acusarlos.

Ese pensamiento era bastante recurrente, pero solía desecharlo pensando en que la guerra vendría, y las risas serían muy necesarias; no resultaba tan eficaz como sería de esperar, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Encontrarse en un pasillo o verse en la biblioteca (y ni que hablar de la Sala Común) era algo que les sucedía de modo frecuente. Un saludo indiferente, unas fútiles palabras, era lo que intercambiaban si Hermione estaba sola; en caso contrario, Harry y Ron solían hablar con George y Fred y Lee.

Aquel día, cenaron uno al lado del otro. Fred, George y Lee habían llegado después que Hermione, Ron y Harry y se habían sentado al lado de ellos, pretendiendo hablar con Harry y Ron sobre "asuntos de Quidditch" los cuales Hermione ignoró como de costumbre. Luego de poco más de cuatro años compartiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo con dos obsesos por el Quidditch (y otros más), aún no comprendía la fascinación que les causaba. ¡Era simplemente un juego! Decidió concentrarse en su comida, lo que no resultó ser demasiado interesante, y terminó participando de la conversación.

-¿No creen que pretenden entrenar demasiado? Este año tenemos nuestro exámenes, y ustedes los suyos -dirigiéndose a Fred y George.

-Hermione, esto es la Copa de Quidditch -dijo Fred.

-Es importante, aunque tú no puedas entenderlo -añadió su gemelo.

-Creo que gastarían mejor su tiempo estudiando, de otro modo lo terminarán haciendo el fin de semana, quejándose porque no pueden salir cuando todos lo hacen -sermoneó a Harry y Ron. Fred y George se miraron y luego nuevamente a la chica.

-Se las van a arreglar, hace años que vienen haciéndolo.

Hermione había terminado de comer, así que tomó el libro que había traído, lo abrió y no interrumpió más la conversación.

-¿Creen que será suficiente? -preguntó Ron. Desde que había sido nombrado Cazador, era lo único que preguntaba, no estaba seguro de sí.

-Sí, Ron -dijo Harry, y sus hermanos se miraron reprimiendo los comentarios sarcásticos (y no tanto) que se les venía a la mente. George deseó haber traído también un libro: la conversación iba para el mismo lado que de costumbre, cuando Harry le aseguraría a Ron que lo haría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse tanto ni pensar en los demás.

La conversación derivó a otro tema, pero fue cortada bastante rápido, cuando decidieron subir, pues ya habían terminado de comer. Una vez arriba, cada grupo se fue por su lado, olvidándose del otro.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota: Creo que había dicho que este capítulo iba a hacer más del estilo del fict que los dos anteriores. Bueno, ahora pongo en duda eso. Simplemente no lo sé. En efecto, los capítulos serán distintos a los dos primeros, pero no puedo asegurar que sean semejantes a este.

Espero que les haya gustado, pero, en cualquier caso, coméntenme lo que les pareció (o si hay algo que no se entiende).

Blythe.


	4. Comenzando a notar algo

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo IV: Comenzando A Notar Algo

Parte 1

Se sentaron a la mesa. Fred se sirvió jugo de calabaza, Lee leche chocolatada y George se quedó observando las jarras, no sabiendo qué servirse. Levantó la vista: frente a él había dos chicos tomando jugo de calabaza, a la derecha una niña tomando leche y más a la derecha alguien tomando té. ¿Y Hermione? Sí, allá estaban Ron y Harry (quines lo miraron e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo)... pero Hermione no estaba. Miró, disimuladamente, la mesa Gryffindor y no la encontró.

Algo preocupado, no se sirvió leche sino que se levantó. Se excusó diciendo que se sentía algo mal, iría a la enfermería, no, no era necesario que lo acompañaran su hermano y Lee, probablemente le había caído algo mal (sin mencionar que no había comido, detalle que los otros no notaron). Comenzó a caminar hacia la Torre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo¿por qué se preocupaba él por ella? Ni siquiera se hablaban y ahora él la estaba buscando. Y, sin embargo, no dio vuelta atrás, continuó llendo hacia la Torre.

Se despertó algo mareada. ¿Qué hora era? En su dormitorio nadie más había. ¿Eran las siete y media, ya? Bastante tarde... Pretendió incorporase demasiado rápido y volvió a caer sobre su cama. Despacito, levantó la cabeza, la parte superior del tronco y se apoyó en sus codos, el tronco completo y quedó allí respirando hondo. Despacio, se puso en pie pero mantuvo la cabeza baja y tardó un poco más en levantarla. Recordó que la noche anterior no había cenado y le atribuyó a ello su malestar.

Dentro de su mesa de luz, tenía algunas golosinas que había comprado. Comió dos barras de chocolate mientras se vestía y juntaba las cosas y bajó. Por supuesto, abajo no quedaba nadie.

-Hola -oyó que le decían. Ella, se había agachado a acomodar sus zapatos.

-Hola -respondió. ¿Extraño? Sí, tal vez, por lo general sus diálogos eran algo más forzosos y hostiles.

-¿Qué haces acá¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, me dormí. ¿Y tú?

-Olvidé el libro de Snape... -pronto notó lo estúpido de eso: siquiera tenía clases con Snape.

-¿Tienes Pociones ahora?

-No, Flitwick.

-Te espero entonces.

George subió a su dormitorio y comenzó a buscar su libro de pociones. Cada vez se movía más despacio, a medida que caía en la cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba esperando abajo. ¿No se suponía que ella era simplemente la mejor amiga de su hermano? Bah, supuso que simplemente estaba pasando por una etapa... No pudo evitar sonreír¡Cómo le agradaba que la chica lo estuviera esperando!

Hermione se sentó en un sillón a esperarlo. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Por lo general no eran muy amables el uno con el otro, normalmente simplemente se evitaban. Pero, pese a que todo el tiempo estuviera rompiendo las reglas (actitud que Hermione reprobaba, y más si era adrede y sin un fin que lo justificara), era un chico agradable... muy agradable, y era muy bonito. ¿En qué estaba pensando? George era el hermano de Ron, nada más. Oyó que alguien (George) bajaba las escaleras, sintió un escalofrío. Bien, lo admitía, le gustaba un poco. Supuso que pasaría pronto... y ojalá así fuera, consideró.

-Vamos -dijo George, y le dio el brazo galante, pero con el rostro burlesco, demostrando que bromeaba. Hermione tomó su brazo, e imitó su sonrisa, con la misma intención. Ambos agradecieron el contacto que esta "broma" les permitía, y lamentaron separarse al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué harás en Navidad? -preguntó él, pues no sabía qué decirle. Por supuesto que esa no era la mejor elección, pero tal vez luego resultaría en algo más interesante.

-Iré a esquiar con mis padres.

-¿Esqui- ¿qué? -le preguntó mofándose.

-Esquiar. Es un deporte muggle; por lo general sobre nieve. Te paras sobre unos palos de madera y te deslizas sobre la nieve con ellos. -George reía- No te rías, es un deporte muy gustado.

-Porque ustedes no tienen escobas -aún riéndose atacó.

-Sí que las tenemos, pero para barrer. Nunca esquiaste, no sabes lo que es.

-No creo que me agrade...

-Como tú digas. -un pequeño silencio siguió, pero no fue tenso ni indeseable, simplemente pensaban en lo que cada uno acababa de decir. Quien habló primero fue Hermione: -¿y tú qué harás?

-Iré a casa. No saldremos a ningún lado por todo lo de la Orden -nadie había cerca de ellos-, pero estaremos todos en casa...

La conversación siguió, primero hablando de las vacaciones, y con los divagues de George, hablaron de otro montón más de cosas. Habían ido caminando lento, pero pronto se vieron frente a la clase de Flitwick, muy pronto en la opinión de ambos.

No había nadie en los corredores, supusieron que era tarde, pero ninguno quiso mirar su reloj.

-Tengo que entrar... nos vemos. -dijo George y entró.

Hermione quedó de pie en la misma posición por unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó, con paso ligero, se dirigió al salón de McGonagall el cual, afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos. Definitivamente algo sentía por George. Cuando entró en el salón de McGonagall, se excusó diciendo que se había sentido mal, se sentó en su lugar habitual, y olvidó todo lo que había sucedido mientras volvía a su habitual comportamiento en clase.

George lamentó haberse ido de un modo tan brusco, pero bueno, de otro modo hubiera seguido hablando y no hubiera entrado más a clase. Una vez dentro, Flitwick lo miró de no muy buen modo, pero nada dijo. Su hermano y Lee le preguntaron cómo se sentía. Justo a punto, recordó que había dicho que había ido a la enfermería. Dijo que mucho mejor, que le habiá dado una poción y estaba casi bien. De su mente, no se borraba la imagen de Hermione.

_Comienzan a darse cuenta de la atracción que sienten. Por otro lado, no le dan demasiada importancia, la consideran pasajera (y ruegan porque así sea). Afortunadamente, en su opinión, las vacaciones ya vienen y no se verán..._

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota: Lamento haber tardado tanto, mi computadora estaba de huelga. Mi inspiración la acompañó... creo que era un complot... No, en serio, tuve problemas con mi PC y mi imaginación no se mostró del todo cooperativa.

En más de un review me escribieron que a la historia le faltaba algo de acción. Lo lamento, no es una historia de demasiada acción.

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado,

Blythe


	5. Vacaciones

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo V: Navidad

Parte 1

_Su Navidad comenzó... mal, por supuesto que mal, muy mal (no creo que alguien lo culpara)... pero esto no trata de ése momento. Este capítulo comienza unos días después: el señor Weasley ya se encontraba mejor, o, al menos, ya estaba fuera de peligro. Por otro lado, todos los chicos estaban algo tensos por lo de Harry quien creía estar poseído; no los miraba, evitaba pasar tiempo con ellos... De nuevo: esto no se trata de él, así que ¡a lo que nos atañe!_

George decoraba una habitación donde nadie más había. Estaba colocando una guirnalda en forma de arcada en una pared, en su centro tenía pensado poner una estrella o algo grande. Estaba seguro de que quedaría bonito y era una agradable visión para alguien que recién entraba. Sin embargo, no estaba muy concentrado en ello. El hecho de estar solo le daba libertad para dejar que su mente vagara: estaba harto. ¡Era Navidad, por Merlín! Sirius era el único que parecía mejor que de costumbre, lo cual, no era mucho. Había que admitirlo, pobre Harry, él creía que ellos lo culpaban por lo sucedido al Señor Weasley, lo cual era, en opinión de George, una estupidez mayor que la nariz que Snape¿cómo iban a estar enojados con quien salvó a su padre? "Ojalá estuviera Hermione" pensó y argumentó para sí, rápidamente, que ella podría hacer algo para arreglar la situación con Harry. Pronto estaba pensando en ella, y no decorando más la pared ni pensando en Harry.

Sonó el timbre, despertando a George de sus pensamientos. Mientras, sin volver a decorar, imaginó a Sirius maldiciendo al recién llegado: "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no toquen el timbre?" Rió para sí. Probablemente sería un miembro de la Orden... Esa última palabra le dio una nueva idea: se escabulló al vestíbulo mientras oía los gritos de la Señora Black. Tal vez podía oír parte de la conversación... nadie sabía que se encontraba por ese lado.

"Maldita cosa" pensó Hermione mientras su equipaje caía, otra vez. Otra mano fue más rápida que la suya y lo levantó, otra vez. La chica le sonrió y agradeció, otra vez. Maldiciendo aún más (pues la situación venía repitiéndose y comenzaba a sentirse estúpida) sonrió.

Haciendo un balance: sí, el autobús noctámbulo era un fiasco, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, viajar al lado de su ex profesor de Defensa compensaba cualquier mal. Sentía algo por Lupin¿por qué iba a negárselo? Era perfecto. Desgraciadamente, era algo imposible. Y a la vez, hacía parecer esa extraña cosa que sentía por George aún más inverosímil. ¿Qué tenían de parecido? Y, aún así, sentía más real la extraña cosa que su definido amor platónico.

_Había decidido que no iría a esquiar: A- no era para ella, B- sería más útil en Grimmauld Place. No me animaría a aseverar una tercera causa C- cierto pelirrojo, pero lo pongo en tela de juicio, tal vez de modo inconsciente era otra causa. Había dicho a sus padres que debía quedarse a estudiar, como harían todos aquellos de quinto que se preciaban de alumnos responsables. Bueno, había funcionado._

No bajaron frente a Grimmauld Place y Hermione entendió, sin que Lupin se lo dijera, la causa: seguridad. Hermione se sentía bastante mareada, y si Lupin no la hubiera sostenido se hubiera caído ("¡Oh, Dios!" fue lo único que pensó Hermione).

-Vamos a tener que caminar varias cuadras –le comentó su ex-profesor mientras esperaba a que la chica se sintiera mejor. Tomó la maleta de Hermione: era ridículamente pesada considerando su tamaño y tras un simple hechizo, la maleta pasó a pesar apenas más que una pluma.

Hermione dijo que se sentía mejor y comenzaron a caminar. Cada vez se metían en sitios de peor aspecto. Hermione se fue encogiendo de hombros, pero se sentía segura sabiendo con quién estaba.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta número Doce de Grimmauld Place Hermione sintió un gran alivio. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Hermione tocó timbre.

-¡No, Hermione!

-Lo siento, no lo pensé –sólo respondió ella, avergonzada.

Pronto les abrieron la puerta y entraron. Los gritos de la señora Black les taladraba los oídos y, a Hermione, le hacían sentir culpable. Vio a Sirius frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Habría estado así cuando oyó el timbre? Sin pensarlo se encogió de hombros. Remus sonrió al verlo así, y ambos se fueron rápido a callar a la Señora Black.

Hermione caminó sola al comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a los otros, y, en efecto, lo hizo. Ginny, Fred y Ron se encontraban poniendo adornos en las paredes; George, al lado de una puerta, parecía venir de otro lado y aún no haberse reintegrado a decorar. Probablemente, venía del baño. Todo esto pasó por su mente a gran velocidad, y, antes de notarlo, estaba pensando en George y acercándose a Ron a quien dio un tímido abrazo aún pensando en su hermano. Ron le respondió su abrazo aun más tímidamente, y enseguida se soltaron.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo, demasiado seria como para que fuera un mero saludo.

"¿Que cómo está?" pensó George, con un dejo de celos. "A él no le sucedió nada, fue a papá. A papá lo atacaron, no a Ron." Su rostro mostró algo de molestia y desagrado. Sin embargo, nadie lo estaba mirando... lo cual agradeció a Merlín.

Hermione saludó a Fred, Ginny y George algo menos cariñosa, cosa que el último maldijo. Luego, se maldijo a sí, por ser tan iluso. Mientras, colgaba algunos adornos, intentando ocultar su rostro. Decidió volver a la otra habitación: al menos allí no la vería.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó ella. A George, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que casi se le cae un adorno. Lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

Fred, Ginny y Ron le contaron lo sucedido a Hermione, mientras George desaparecía nuevamente.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota¿Muy corto? Igual el capítulo continúa.

Mmm... creo que catalogaría mi historia como eventos que llevarán a una relación que todos adivinan... Sería el comienzo de un George-Hermione contado con algunos eventos. No sé, espero que les guste.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Ginny77 junto con un agradecimiento enorme por su rr!

Estoy escuchando Guns N' Roses. ¿Lo increíble? Que haya terminado el capítulo, por lo general empiezo a cantar y me olvido de todo lo demás (aunque sí frené para cantar 'Get in the Ring', por supuesto que con nada de la fuerza de Axl. 'I got a thought that would be nice, I'd like to crush your head tight in my vice, PAIN!' Amo el modo en que dice "pain"). ¿A alguien le gustan los guns¡Escríbanme! Mi mail está en mi profile. (Y si a alguien le gusta o conoce algo de rock uruguayo también).

Último anuncio: actualicé mi profile. Está el segundo capítulo de mi biografía.

Buenos, gracias por leer la historia,

Blythe


	6. Vacaciones II

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo V: Navidad

Parte 1

_Algunos días pasaron, y la estadía en Grimmauld Place era agradable. El Señor Weasley estaba mejor, las peleas Hermione-Gemelos habían mermado a esporádicas discusiones, Harry estaba mejor, Sirius continuaba alegre... Y sin embargo, Hermione y George no podían evitar mortificarse pensando el uno en el otro en sus ratos libres. _

-¡Wow, estoy exhausta! -comentó Hermione y se dejó caer en su cama-. Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil hacer esto... No entiendo como los elfos domésticos lo hacen sin quejarse... Sí, ya sé que es culpa de los magos que los han hecho creer que es su deber y que les deben lealtad, igual que un esclavo, pero, eventualmente, los esclavos se rebelaron, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo? Tengo que encontrar a algún elfo más como Dobby... Gin, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Hermione por primera vez levantando la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

-No tiene importancia –respondió recapacitando. Ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta de Ginny, la misma que todo el mundo le daba: "ellos son felices así". Las únicas personas que, decían, estar de acuerdo con ella, aunque no se metían demasiado eran el señor Weasley y George...

Recordó la tarde anterior, cuando una discusión surgió ante un comentario por parte de Ron sobre los elfos domésticos y el trabajo que estaban haciendo ellos. George la había apoyado algo a Hermione, pero no había puesto las manos en el fuego. Sólo había dicho que él estaba de acuerdo con ella, en que los elfos eran esclavos y que la culpa de ello era de los magos. Lo que no dijo, y eso era lo que molestaba a Hermione, es que estaba de acuerdo en que debían tomarse cartas en el asunto. ¡Y seguía sin afiliarse a la PEDDO!

-Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

-No, lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque no me estabas escuchando –respondió Ginny.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir: "¿A ti te pasaba algo? ¿Tampoco me prestaste atención cuando te hablé?" pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente era por el padre, que aunque estaba mejor aún tenía problemas. En su lugar dijo:

-Lo siento Ginny, sólo me distraje. ¿Qué me decías?

Los gemelos estaban en su dormitorio, ordenando todas las cosas que tenían en la mesa de trabajo. Botellas de diferentes tamaños volaban de un lado de la mesa a otro, a una valija, a otra o a una pequeña mesita. Los gemelos hacían anotaciones con gran velocidad.

Pasada media hora, el vuelo de botellas se detuvo.

-Bien, sólo falta clasificar las de la mesita –dijo Fred.

Terminaron de hacerlo, ante una mirada no tan atenta de Fred como de George, cosa que preocupó a este último.

-Fred, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada. A ti qué te sucede, es la pregunta.

George lo miró con una mirada interrogativa. Fred suspiró.

-Estás raro. No sé que te sucede George. Estamos menos tiempo juntos, te escapas, hay algo en ti que no entiendo...

George lo miró sin saber qué decir. Sí, algo le pasaba... alguien: Hermione, pero no quería hablar de ello.

-Fred, no me pasa nada.

George lo miró, sin decir nada, esperando que su hermano la cortara. ¿Por qué no le decía? No lo sabía...

Era de tarde, faltaba poco para la cena. Todos estaban abajo, ayudando, como de costumbre. Todos no. Hermione no. Se dirigía apurada al dormitorio de Ron y Harry a buscar un libro que había dejado allí en la tarde. Apurada, entró en él. Le pareció que había algo extraño, mas no supo decir que hasta que vio a Fred y George, el último sólo con una toalla que le cubría hasta la cintura.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras salía disparada maldiciendo.

"¡Qué estúpida, era el cuarto de Fred y George.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio de Ron y Harry aún sentía sus cachetes ardiendo, y en efecto estaban rojos. Se sentó un momento y, antes de bajar, pasó por uno de los baños (no el que estaba cerca de Fred y George para evitar cualquier otro tipo de encuentro) y se mojó la cara.

Abajo, la mesa ya estaba preparada. Había ido a buscar el libro para mostrarle algo a Ginny, pero prefirió esconderse detrás de él y leerlo. Ginny esperaría hasta que volvieran a la cama.

George acababa de bañarse cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Era Fred. Le informó que ya todos estaban abajo. Luego se percató de que había olvidado llevar la ropa. Aliviado por el comentario de su hermano, se envolvió en la toalla, y se dirigió, veloz, a su habitación, no muy lejos de allí.

Una vez dentro, vio a Fred (¿qué hacía ahí?) sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que todos estaban abajo? –preguntó estático. Hubiera preferido estar solo, simplemente se sentía así.

-Te estaba esperando –le dijo sorprendido.

George sonrió: -gracias.

-¿Sabes, estuve pensando y creo que deberíamos hacer alguna demostración de lo que nuestros productos pueden hacer... –dijo Fred con una sonrisa traviesa.

George, parado ante el ropero abierto, lo miró con igual sonrisa.

-Creo que sí... Además, hasta podríamos hacerlo por el bien común del Colegio... –frenó al oír un ruido. Miró a Fred y vio éste miraba a la puerta. Allí, se encontraba Hermione.

Durante un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, pero pronto ella se disculpó y se fue. Ambos guardaron silencio y George comenzó a vestirse.

Fred tenía aspecto pensativo, pero George apenas lo notó.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota: La habitación de los gemelos no se encontraba en el mismo piso que la de Harry y Ron, pero era necesario para lo que sucede en este capítulo.

Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto con el capítulo. Sé que no se justifica con esto, pero igual quiero que lo sepan: he estado falta de estímulos e inspiración.

Ahora, sobre otros particulares: fui a ver la cuarta película de HP y no me gustó... De cualquier modo, hay una escena que me parece, se aplica bastante al fict: cuando los gemelos cuenta que se van a envejecer para entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y discuten con Hermione. ¡Me encantó esa escena! (desde el punto de vista de este fict).

Puede que sea algo tarde, pero no tanto, aún quedan 11 meses y medio: ¡es deseo un muy feliz año 2006!

Blyhe


	7. Segundo, no siente lo mismo

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Capítulo VI: Segundo, no siente lo mismo

Parte 1

_Hermione y George siente algo, lo saben, aunque no lo admitan más que para sí. Sin embargo, no saben qué es, no le han dado nombre... no saben, o no quieren. En sus pensamientos más delirantes, tal vez lo llamaron amor, pero no lo creen tal, ¿o sí? Definitivamente hay cierta atracción... El problema: no es recíproco. _

La cena había sido igual a cualquier otra. Hermione y George hicieron un esfuerzo enorme por actuar con normalidad... y lo lograron. Tal vez si alguien les hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que evitaban mirarse, pero no cualquiera lo podría notar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los gemelos fueron los únicos en volver a sus dormitorios (que es lo que usualmente hacían). Los demás, se quedaron haciendo sobremesa (que, también, es lo que usualmente hacían).

Sí, la extraña actitud de George y Hermione continuaba pasando desapercibida...

-¿Sabes, George? Creo que deberíamos continuar la conversación de hoy temprano.

-Ya basta, te lo dije, no me pasa nada –respondió George a su gemelo demostrando hastío.

-Está bien, no te pasa nada. Sin embargo, ¿qué hay con Hermione?

-¿Hermione? –aún manteniendo una nota de hastío- ¿Qué pasa? No estamos peleados... –pero no concluyó la oración porque Fred lo interrumpió.

-Ay, ya sabes a que me refiero. Tú, Hermione –y dejó la idea en el aire.

George lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Yo, Hermione, qué?

Y Fred repitió: -Tú, Hermione –en un tono aseverativo. Como su hermano no le respondía, continuó: -George, ¿qué tienes tú con Hermione? La forma en que la miras...

El aludido decidió que no valía la pena seguir fingiendo. Después de todo, Fred era su hermano gemelo y lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Está bien. Sí. ¿Tan obvio es? –preguntó.

-¿Sabes? Lo que acabas de decir no fue muy coherente. Me refiero a la estructura. No deja muy clara la idea, ya sabes.

George rió. Eso lo habían copiado de un libro muggle y cada tanto uno de ellos lo decía, causando la risa en el otro.

-No, no es tan obvio. Simplemente que cuando ella entró hoy... Yo sabía que algo te sucedía pero no qué, y hay me di cuenta.

-¿Crees que los demás notaron algo?

-No... Ginny hizo un comentario hoy. –George lo miró extrañado-. Es que, tal vez no es tan evidente que estás interesado en Hermione, pero sí es evidente que algo sucede. Ya no estamos bromeando como antes porque tú sueles estar ausente, física o mentalmente.

"Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta hasta la escena de hoy...

-¿Escena? –preguntó George con cara intrigada (y no fingiendo, esta vez)

-El modo en que se miraron

-Yo no lo noté –dijo George sincero. Para él, había sido algo rápido.

-Es por eso que yo soy el inteligente, y no tú –George no dijo nada así que él continuó-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres? –esta vez, lo dijo con sincera incertidumbre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer sobre esto? ¿Vas a hablar con Hermione, ¿qué vas a hacer? No es tan difícil entender una pregunta –dijo Fred en acento burlesco.

-No voy a hacer nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-No voy a hacer nada. Ella no siente nada por mí y... Ron está enamorado de ella desde que la conoce. No voy a hacer nada.

-Dos respuestas por vez –dijo Fred sonriendo, a diferencia de su hermano.- Uno: yo creo que Hermione sí puede estar interesada en vos, la forma en que te miró cuando vino, y luego evitó mirarte toda la noche... Dos: Ron jamás ha hecho ningún intento por acercarse a la chica, y no la veo a ella muy enamorada de él.

George miró a su hermano con cara de 'estás loco' y se fue a acostar. La cuestión quedó ahí, pero George estuvo dándole vueltas toda la noche... Era cierto que su hermano no había hecho nunca nada, pero... ¡era su hermano Ronni! Hermione era más chica y no era para él.

-Me gusta la forma en que está Sirius ahora, ojalá fuera así siempre –dijo Ginny.

-Sí, además a Harry le afecta un montón.

Continuaron hablando un poco de Sirius (Hermione no encontró en Ginny alguien que compartiera sus teorías). Cuando el tema terminó, Ginny comentó, casualmente:

-¿Sabes? Sirius no es el único que está actuando extraño. Tú y mi hermano también. Mmmm... hasta ahora, sólo entiendo a Sirius.

Hermione intentó no hacer ningún gesto extraño. ¿Ginny se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano?

-¿Qué hermano? –preguntó. Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió; tenía que haber negado la situación, decir que nada le sucedía, que simplemente tenía sueño.

-Geroge. –Hizo una pausa y, cambiando el tono, agregó: -¿Qué sucede Mione?

-Sólo estoy cansada.

-No puedes llevar cansada todas las vacaciones –siguió Ginny.

-Estoy algo estresada por los exámenes, tú sabes. Y por supuesto, Umbridge, y luego están los elfos...

Hermione se sintió algo culpable por mentirle a la chica. Iba a seguir mortificándose con lo sucedido, cuando pensar en Ginny le recordó a George, y comenzó a pensar en él.

Aún se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido. Sintió sus mejillas arder, pero ignoró el hecho. Recordó a George... recordaba su cabello mojado, revuelto y no caído como de costumbre, de color un poco más oscuro que de costumbre; luego su cuello, y luego su espalda. ¡Y vaya espalda que tenía, interesantes proporciones... Más abajo estaba la toalla, la que, de cualquier modo, habíale permitido notar una cadera y piernas para nada delgadas. Hermione siempre había pensado que le atraían los chicos más delgados, pero no. Primero Viktor, ahora George...

El problema, era que él nada sentía por ella. "Piensa, Hermione, ¿cómo podría sentir algo por ti? Hay chicas mucho más lindas. Jamás se enamoraría de 'una sabelotodo'" Llamándose como otros lo hacían, por primera vez. "Él quiere alguien divertido y que vitoree sus bromas, no alguien que las censure y lo sermonee continuamente. Está interesado en Alicia, no en mí."

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban decididos a olvidarse del otro.

Epílogo de la primer parte:

_Lamento decir, o no, que fallaron totalmente en su propósito navideño de olvidarse. Sin embargo, lentamente, se fueron acostumbrando a ese sentimiento, y luego, fueron olvidándolo... un poco, la parte más obsesiva, tal vez._

El resto del curso transcurrió de similar modo. Evitaban verse demasiado y pensaban mucho el uno en el otro. No sucedió nada entre ellos, por razones que ellos mismos expresaron en los anteriores capítulos.

Afortunadamente, en cierto modo, ella tenía los exámenes y todo el asunto de la pe e de de o, como para que pensara demasiado en él. Y estaba Umbridge Además él se fue.

Él se fue pronto, y pudo detener algo de su obsesión por ella.

-FIN DE LA PARTE 1-

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota: Fin de la parte uno, quiere decir que terminó una parte del fict, en la que él está en séptimo y ella en quinto, pero el fict continúa. Continúa como de costumbre, sólo que abajo del nombre del capítulo, en lugar de decir 'parte I', 'va a decir 'parte II'.

Este capítulo demoró menos que de costumbre, o esa era mi intención, aunque no sea muy largo (originalmente el epílogo iba a estar separado, pero era demasiado corto y no valía la pena).

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado rrs en los caps anteriores –Blythe se pone de pie, hace una reverencia y se saca el negro sombrero que copió se Slash - ¡GRACIAS! y a todos aquellos que han leído también. Reitero: aquellos que dejan el rr en fannet reciben la respuesta por e-mail o en mi profile y aquellos que dejan un rr en HA reciben la respuesta en el mismo review, sólo tienen que ir a la sección de reviews. Por lo general, demoro alrededor de una semana en responder (no me conecto TANTO a Internet).

Blythe-


	8. De Vuelta a La Madriguera

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Nota: No contiene spoilers del libro sexto.

Capítulo VII: De Vuelta a La Madriguera

Parte 2.

Como casi todos los años, Harry y Hermione fueron, a mediados de las vacaciones, a lo de los Weasley. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante: Percy seguía sin hablar con su familia, los señores Weasley no estaban seguido en casa, tampoco los gemelos y, aunque Bill estaba viviendo en Londres, no lo veían demasiado (Charlie seguía estando en Rumania).

Éste era un día en los que Bill estaba con ellos. La señora Weasley había tenido que salir por bastante rato y le había pedido que se quedara a cuidar a los "pequeños" de catorce, quince y dieciséis años. Los gemelos habían cerrado temprano la tienda y habían ido con ellos.

Bill y Ginny jugaban un partido de ajedrez con regulares comentarios correctivos de Ron. Ron y Harry pulían sus escobas con esmero, siendo víctimas de algunas bromas de los gemelos, aunque hablando con ellos. Fred y George descansaban tirados en un par de sofás. Y Hermione

-Rei...

-Ginny, si mueves la reina –dijo Ron y su hermana enseguida se calló-, él mueve el alfil y tendrás que correr la reina para protegerla. Él te va a comer el caballo.

-Caballo siete a.

-Bah, así no tiene gracia –se quejó Bill.

-Se supone que eres el mayor –comentó Fred.

-Tendrías que dejar que Ginny gane –terminó la oración de su hermano George.

-No tendría gracia. ¿Para que jugar si te van a dejar ganar? Eso es algo que se les hace a los nenes chicos.

-Es raro que ustedes no estén hablando de sus experimentos –comentó Ron a los gemelos.

-Acabamos de terminar las ideas para un nuevo caramelo –diciendo la última palabra con un acento especial- y nos toca descansar un poco.

-Pensé que descansaban haciendo más cosas –comentó Harry.

-Para que sepas, Harry, que a diferencia de ustedes, nuestra vida no se mueve en torno a una sola cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ron, dejando de pulir su escoba y mirándolos a ellos, por primera vez.

-¿Cuántas veces pueden pulir su escoba al día? –preguntó George. Y antes de que alguno le respondiera, se dirigió a su hermano en voz un poco más baja.- ¿Cuándo vamos a revisar las notas?

-Yo ya lo hice.

-Bueno, ahora reviso las tuyas. –Se levantó y se fue por las escaleras.

Fred siguió tirado, descansando, y conversando con Harry y Ron.

No mucho después, Hermione estiró las piernas y los brazos y bostezó, pese a que no era ni las seis de la tarde. Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesa y dijo:

-¡Terminé!

-¿De qué? –preguntó Ron mientras comparaba dos ramitas de la cola que debían tener dos milímetros de diferencia y se preparaba para cortarlas.

-De leer el libro –le respondió Hermione con acento de satisfecha de sí.

-Ah –sólo dijo Ron.

Bill y Ginny ahogaron una risa.

-Voy a buscar algún otro libro –dijo luego de estar un rato sentada, sin hacer nada más que mirar el partido de Ginny y Bill.

-¿Te acompaño? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No es necesario, no creo que me pierda.

Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras, lo que causó cierto estrépito. Por suerte no estaba Percy para quejarse, pensó. Su mente no llegó a pensar en que Percy no estaba allí porque estaba peleado con sus padres, porque llegó al dormitorio que compartía con Ginny y comenzó a buscar un libro que leer.

George estaba en su dormitorio revisando las notas sobre un nuevo producto que pensaban hacer. Así comenzaba cualquier experimento que hacían los gemelos. Primero, luego de tener una idea, iban viendo que hechizos, pociones, ingredientes y demases podría precisar y anotaban todo en una lista. Luego revisaban la lista (etapa en la que estaban actualmente en lo que concierne a estos caramelos) y, recién después de eso, comenzaba la etapa práctica del proceso. Hacían las cosas según sus notas y luego iban haciendo los cambios necesarios.

Actualmente, George, revisaba las notas (tarea que su hermano ya había hecho). Había que analizar, entre los ingredientes posible incompatibilidad y su alcance. Era una tarea que hacían por separado para evitar influirse.

Oyó que alguien subía las escaleras y, por simple curiosidad, se arrimó a la puerta de su habitación; sin embargo, no vio a quien había subido, razón por la que se dirigió a los otros dormitorios. Cuando llegó al de Ginny, la vio. Ella estaba sentada, mirando unos libros. George sintió cosquillas en su estómago y, cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin podría hablar a solas con ella, las cosquillas aumentaron a un punto que le costó sostenerse en pie.

Entró no muy rápido y se acercó a la chica. No fue necesario ningún tipo de llamada de atención para avisarle que estaba ahí ya que ella ya se había percatado de que alguien había entrado y había volteado para ver quién era.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó intentando sonar casual... cosa que consiguió, en mi opinión.

-Oí que alguien subía y tuve curiosidad.

Silencio. Ambos callaron no sabiendo qué decir. Por suerte, para Hermione, ella podía seguir mirando los libros a modo de disimulo.

George no.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿O sólo estás mirando libros...? –le preguntó.

Hermione rió.

-No sé que libro escoger... –iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta de que un gemelo Weasley implicaba no a los libros. Añadió: -Pero ya me decidiré.

-¿Qué tal el de Goshak? Transformaciones de sexto es interesante.

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Lo recordaba o sólo estaba inventando? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el interés del pelirrojo.

-Es que ya los leí todos, y no sé cuál ahora –acabó confesando, y rogando que no se burlara de ella.

-A ver, entonces –y comenzó a mirar los libros-. Tengo uno mejor que estor, si te interesa. –A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, como siempre que se presentaba la posibilidad de leer un nuevo libro; y él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, pensó que él había sido la causa de que sus ojos brillaran. –Es sobre antídotos avanzados, pero tú lo podrás entender.

-Gracias –le dijo Hermione contenta.

George se retiró y fue a su dormitorio a buscar el libro. No le costó tanto encontrarlo como cualquiera hubiera esperado. Era un libro que había leído en más de una ocasión (por su utilidad para los Sortilegios Weasley) y estaba bastante a mano.

-Aquí está –le dijo a Hermione y se sentó en la cama de Ginny.

-Gracias –repitió la chica.

-No es nada.

George le contó, a grandes rasgos, qué había en el libro con ocasionales chistes.

La chica había estado sentada en el piso, pero, en un acto de valentía, se paró para dejar el libro en su cama y se sentó en la de Ginny, al lado de George.

Continuaron hablando mientras lentamente sus caras se acercaban, de modo algo inconsciente.

Ya estaban muy cerca cuando oyeron que alguien subía las escaleras. Como si fuera algo vergonzoso, o secreto, se levantaron y Hermione fue a acomodar el libro y George se despidió.

_Como verán, sus esfuerzos por olvidarse mutuamente eran meros pensamientos, jamás llevados a la práctica. ¡Pero, es que era tan difícil hacerlo! _

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Nota: No quise escribir nada del sexto libro porque hay muchos que aún no leyeron el libro ya que todavía no salió. Ya que hablo del tema: a mí me gustó HBP. Si alguien quiere hablar sobre eso puede mandarme un mail o algo (mis direcciones están en mi profile).

Bueno, creo que no estoy tardando tanto con las actualizaciones, ¿verdad? Por cierto, este capítulo no iba a terminar así, pero decidí hacer un pequeño cambio en el fict (Rogue, no termina como yo te había dicho, pero ya hablaremos...)

No es como si Axl o Duff vayan a leer esto, pero les deseo a ambos un feliz cumple. Están algo veteranos... Duff cumplió cuarenta y dos años y Axl cuarenta y cuatro... Igual son unos ídolos.

Bueno, me despido,

Blythe.

pos: Si me habían dejado algún rr, revisen que probablemente esté la respuesta.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Nota: No contiene spoilers del libro sexto.

Capítulo VIII:

Parte 2.

"Hermione, vamos a jugar Quidditch, ¿vienes?", "No" fue lo que George escuchó que venía de otro dormitorio, el de su hermana. Por la mirada de Fred, supuso que él también lo había oído.

-Bueno, parece que no te vas a aburrir mientras yo no estoy.

George lo miró con una expresión extraña. No sabía realmente qué pensar.

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama leyendo el libro que George le había prestado. Ya casi lo terminaba.

Escuchó la risa de Fred y luego la de George.

Él había tenido razón: era muy interesante, el libro. Realmente interesante, no sólo el libro en sí sino también el tema. ¿Y si se dedicaba a medimaga? O mejor aún, ¿y si ayudaba a los gemelos con su tienda de chascos? No necesitó pensarlo dos veces: era una estupidez. Una cosa era que le gustara George (cosa que ya tenía totalmente asumida) y otra era pensar en tirar su futuro (dijera lo que dijera George). Dejó de pensar y volvió a la lectura del libro.

Apenas había leído un párrafo cuando escuchó que alguien bajaba la escalera. Moviendo un poco la cabeza, se fijó en cuál de los gemelos era: Fred, o eso le pareció. No le dio demasiada importancia y volvió a su lectura.

El tiempo pasaba y Fred no volvía, lo que le pareció extraño. Pensó en ir al dormitorio de los gemelos pero se dio cuenta de que sería extraño. Miró el libro, sólo le faltaba una hoja para terminar de leerlo. Lo leyó y se levantó para ir a devolverlo: ahí tenía su excusa.

-Hola –dijo George cuando la vio entrar en su dormitorio.

-Hola –dijo ella.

-¿Ya terminaste de leer el libro? –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí. Me pareció muy interesante –le dijo y lo dejó en la cama de George... o Fred, no tenía idea.

-Te lo dije –le dijo George sonriendo. Se sentó en una de las camas y le hizo señas a Hermione para que también lo hiciera.

Hubo una pausa, a decir verdad, algo incómoda.

-¿Y Fred? –Hermione preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

George se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:- salió.

-¿Y por qué lo dices tan bajo?

-No digas nada, ni siquiera a Ginny, porque Fred me mataría, fue a lo de Angelina.

-Igual, siempre fue medio abierto al respecto.

-Sí –respondió George encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró: ¡estaba tan lindo así! Sintió ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo, haciendo gala de su fuerte autocontrol. Se alejó un poco de George.

Él notó que algo sucedía. Vio la forma en que lo miraba Hermione y no pudo evitar pensar, que tal vez, Fred tenía razón, que Hermione estaba interesada en él. Luego Hermione se alejó y, George notó, se ruborizó.

Sin poder controlarse, George la besó.

No, no fue un beso muy largo, pese a lo que a ambos les pareció. Pero fue el beso que hace tiempo habían estado esperando.

Hermione estaba contenta porque él la había besado.

George estaba contento porque ella no se había corrido.

_¿Qué se dice después de besar a alguien a quien conoces hace mucho? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, ni siquiera sabían si había que decir algo, volver a besar al otro..._

Luego de una muy torpe separación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro a los ojos.

Hermione se puso de pie, agarró el libro, y le preguntó donde lo volvía a guardar. George también se levantó y guardó él el libro. Le ofreció otro, y ella se lo agradeció. ¿Algún interés en particular? Ella dijo que no, y él le recomendó otro. Buscó el libro y se lo dio. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera del dormitorio George la detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que quería besarte –lo dijo, sin más, demostrando que era un gemelo Weasley.

-¿Sí? –Hermione no sabía que decir. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó nuevamente al lado de George. Y haciendo acopio de fuerzas de no supo donde, agregó:- También yo.

George se acercó y la volvió a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más largo, que ambos disfrutaron sabiendo que el otro también había disfrutado y querido el beso anterior.

Sin embargo, no pudieron estar mucho más tiempo juntos porque escucharon que Ginny, Harry y Ron volvían de jugar al Quidditch.

-Después tendríamos que hablar –dijo Hermione. George asintió.

Hermione salió rápido al dormitorio de Ginny, se acostó y comenzó a leer el libro, no en la primer página, sino unas más adelante. George cerró la puerta de su cuarto, la trancó con un hechizo y se tiró en la cama, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Sigues leyendo? –preguntó Ginny que no veía el rostro de Hermione y por lo tanto no sabía que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí. Ya terminé el libro de Antídotos Avanzados. Ahora leo este otro –y levantó un poco el libro para que pudiera ver la tapa.

-"Transformaciones Con Un Caldero"... ¿Otro libro que te prestó mi hermano? –dijo con un acento en la última parte que Hermione notó pero ignoró.

-Sí –y continuó leyendo.

-Me voy a bañar –dijo Ginny, juntó su ropa y se fue.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Notas: Sí, lo sé, no es muy largo y demoré bastante en subirlo. Lo siento, pero fue lo que me salió, además no se pueden quejar demasiado porque se besaron... En cuanto a la demora, lo siento también, estuve realmente falta de inspiración, más de una vez traté de escribir algo y no salía nada que me gustara, cero ideas. ... Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto.

También lo sé, el nombre del capítulo es malo, por no decir que no tiene nombre... Si a alguien se le ocurre algún nombre, lo agradezco.

Cuando termine el fict probablemente lo corrija todo. Sé que he escrito algunas partes demasiado apurada y tiene algunos errores de tipeo y gramaticales. Todavía falta, pero quería que lo supieran.

Un anuncio sobre otro de mis ficts: -Blythe pone voz de presentación-: VIENE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "LUNÁTICO y lunático... uNa HiStOrIa PeRsOnAl". Hasta que no termine este fict no, pero estoy comenzando a trabajar en eso y creo que la trama va a estar un poco mejor que en la primer parte... un poco más trabajada. ¿Tú que piensas Rogue?

Gracias por leer,

Blythe.


	10. Ajedrez

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Nota: No contiene spoilers del libro sexto.

Capítulo X: Ajedrez

Parte 2.

Encontrar a Fred y George jugando un partido de ajedrez fue algo bastante extraño. Lo que no fue tan extraño fue que los demás también quisieran jugar.

-¿Y si hacemos un campeonato? –propuso Ginny.

La idea fue bienvenida por todos, aunque Hermione luego negó con la cabeza.

-Somos seis, habría sólo tres ganadores. Precisamos dos jugadores más –y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algún comentario, ella solucionó el problema: - Los tres granadores juegan tres partidos entre ellos.

Decidieron que las parejas de la primer etapa serían sorteadas. Cada uno escribió su nombre en un papelito, los tiraron dentro de un sombrero y Fred fue el encargado de la ceremonia de selección.

-Hechiceras y Magos, les damos la bienvenida al Campeonato Anual de Vacaciones de Ajedrez –se oyeron aplausos aunque nadie se había movido. –Gracias. Y, para la primera etapa... –con un movimiento de la varita, un papel salió de dentro del sombrero-, la primer pareja es Ronald y –reiteró el movimiento y salió otro papelito- yo. –Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco al mirar al mirar a su hermano. –Nuevamente, se oyeron aplausos.- Segunda pareja: Harry y Ginny y, la tercera pareja es George y Hermione.

"Hechiceras y Magos, gracias por haber venido a la ceremonia de inauguración del Campeonato. A continuación, es un honor presentarles al tablero que usaremos para jugar –un tablero de ajedrez llegó volando-, donado por Arthur y Molly Weasley –Esta vez, quienes aplaudieron, fueron ellos.- ¡Qué comience el Campeonato!

Ubicaron una mesa con dos sillas enfrentadas y Fred y Ron se sentaron. Los demás fueron a buscar sillas y se sentaron alrededor.

_Las ocasiones para hablar eran escasas, por no decir nulas, lo que no puedo decir de las posibilidades que tenían de mirarse y explotaban de muy buena forma y no tan disimulada, pero sólo Ginny y Fred lo notaron, mas no era nada que ignoraran. _

Ver un partido de Ajedrez puede ser algo aburrido. Pero el jugado por ron y Fred no lo fue: tanto por los comentarios de George y Fred como por la duración del partido: quince minutos.

-Y pasa a la segunda etapa: -dijo Fred aún con voz de presentador- Ronald Weasley –se oyeron aplausos entusiastas. –Por favor, que pase la siguiente pareja: Ginny y Harry –se oyeron aplausos.

Se sentaron con algo de torpeza y Ginny eligió las piezas blancas. El primer movimiento fue de ella.

A diferencia del anterior partido, este fue muy aburrido, y tras cuarenta y cinco minutos Ginny venció a Harry cuando les quedaban pocas piezas a ambos.

-Y la segunda ganadora es: Ginny. Aplausos para ella –nuevamente, no sólo la varita de Fred aplaudió, sino que todos lo hicieron. –Hechiceras y Magos, sólo nos queda un partido para saber quienes son los tres ganadores de esta etapa. Por favor, Hermione, George tomen asiento.

George comenzó moviendo, y Hermione siguió. George hacía alguna movida arriesgada, pero Hermione jugaba más bien a la defensiva. Este era otro ejemplo de partido aburrido.

-Ron, ¿vamos a volar? –ahogando un suspiro dijo Harry.

-¿Pero... y el juego?

-Hechiceras y Magos, la segunda etapa será jugada luego de la merienda –y cambiando a su voz normal, agregó: -yo también quiero ir a volar. George, después ustedes nos avisan quién ganó.

George asintió, y todos (menos él y Hermione) se fueron.

George movió. Hermione movió. George movió y le comió un alfil a Hermione. George miró sonriente a su contrincante. Ella quiso estar seria, pero no pudo y también le sonrió.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿no? –dijo Hermione y movió.

-Sí –George asintió-. ¿Qué piensas?

Hermione había imaginado muchas veces que le diría, y algunas de sus ideas hasta habían sonado bien... pero ahora no se acordaba de ninguna ni se le ocurría que decirle.

-No sé... –al final dijo. Y lentamente, tras una pausa, agregó: -En realidad, me gustas mucho, y... –pero hasta ahí llegó su valentía.

George sonrió, más de lo que pensó o quiso. –También a mí me gustas –y se acercó a ella.- Y hace tiempo ya que quiero decírtelo, pero nunca me animé ni pensé que podrías corresponder.

Ella le sonrió haciendo que él se derritiera. – Lo mismo me pasaba a mí. –Ahora también él sonrió.

Hermione se acercó un poco más, también George lo hizo, y se besaron. Fue un beso que duró bastante, y cuando se separaron tenían más confianza para decir lo que debían.

-La pregunta es –dijo Hermione. Esta era una de las muchas ideas que se le habían ocurrido y que ahora la recordaba. -: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sí. No sé, creo que sería muy incómodo que los demás supieran, pero me parece que es lo mejor.

Hermione lo miró y su sonrisa flaqueó. –Sí, creo que deberían saberlo, pero sería demasiado incómodo... – No se atrevió a decirle que no quería que nadie se enterara.

-¿Sabes? Por ahora podemos hacer como si nada sucedió y ya veremos...

-Me parece bien –dijo Hermione sonriendo. Acto seguido: lo besó.

Pasaron un rato más que nada besándose. Ambos lo habían estado deseando aunque no habían casi podido.

-Wow, realmente quería que esto sucediera –dijo George al oído de Hermione. Hermione le sonrió.

De esa forma pasaron bastante rato, hasta que oyeron que los demás subían. Cada uno tiró algunas de sus piezas al otro de modo que George perdió su reina, su caballo, sus torres y un alfil y Hermione perdió su Rey, su otro alfil, tres peones y un caballo. George le dio rápido el Rey y cuando entraron Fred, Harry, Ron y Ginny, Hermione hizo como que movía el Rey. Pasaron dos minutos y Hermione ganó.

Luego de la merienda ya nadie quería seguir jugando, y decidieron que lo terminarían otro día.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Notas: Como es costumbre, ya, me disculpo por la tardanza. Nuevamente, supongo, no tengo excusa. No les puedo decir más que que he estado alejada de los ficts en general... Fue realmente grandioso volver a escribir algo, lo extrañaba...

Lo lamento, pero este es el penúltimo capítulo del fict. Sólo falta un pequeño último capítulo para que la historia quede un poco más cerrada, o terminada de forma adecuada, y 'tá. Como es corto, probablemente lo suba pronto... o eso espero, ya que esta semana en el liceo (secundaria) no va a ser muy simple...

Bueno, me despido, gracias por leer el fict,

Blythe


	11. Ron

**Un Comienzo**

_Todo tiene un comienzo, a veces más, a veces inesperado, a veces indirecto. Toda situación es consecuencia de otra, y, así, van formando una cadena que se entrelaza con otras, se entrevera, se separa, van juntas por un rato... Lo que se quiere destacar aquí, es que no existen los hechos aislados, son consecuencia de otros, todos tienen UN COMIENZO._

_Probablemente, para ellos, todo comenzó aquél primer día de clase del quinto curso de ella, y del séptimo de él. Comenzó como furia... él se burló de ella, confiado. Ella le respondió, con un golpe bajo, causando estupor en él. _

_Ella salió airosa al final, es lo que él se lamenta. Él causó risa, con sus burlas dirigidas a ella, es lo que ella le reprocha._

Nota: No contiene spoilers del libro sexto.

Capítulo XI: Ron

Parte 2.

Era domingo. La noche anterior, todos se habían acostado tarde por haber asistido a una reunión de la Orden; y era por eso, que eran las doce del medio día en la Madriguera y aún no estaban todos despiertos.

-¡Hermione, despierta! ¡Despierta! –gritó Ginny al oído de su amiga.

-Mmm –le respondió ella sin abrir los ojos, sólo dándose vuelta.

-Hermione, vamos a comer –continuó Ginny.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy –y estiró las sábanas hasta cubrir su rostro con ellas.

-Hermione es medio día.

-¿Qué?

Eso pareció despertarla; sí, Hermione saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápido. Cuando bajó, la mesa ya estaba acomodada, y estaban terminando de llevar las cosas a ésta. Preguntó si había que ayudar con algo, le dijeron que no y se sentó en el mismo lugar que solía hacerlo. Miró en derredor: todos estaban allí menos los gemelos y Bill; la señora Weasley no se veía de excelente humor, probablemente por no haber madrugado; y Ron se quejaba de que los gemelos no habían ayudado a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

El almuerzo no fue tan abundante como de costumbre, ni tan entretenido: los gemelos no hablaron (producto de su aletargo), la señora Weasley no peleó con Bill, Hermione y Ron no discutieron y el señor Weasley no cuestionó a Harry sobre objetos muggles. Cuando terminaron, todos colaboraron con la limpieza del comedor, pero cuando llegó el momento de limpiar la cocina, nadie se ofreció, más bien todos se alejaron. Los encargados, seleccionados por la señora Weasley, fueron los gemelos. Los demás, considerando que había un bonito día, fueron a jugar Quidditch.

-¡No es justo! –dijo George mientras movía su varita-. ¿Por qué nos manda a nosotros limpiar?

-No soporta creer que no hacemos nada –respondió su gemelo.

Incluso cuando estaban limpiando con magia, no lo encontraban divertido. De hecho, hacer magia para hacer las cosas cotidianas ya no los divertía: ya se había convertido en algo, valga la redundancia, cotidiano.

Cuando terminaron, fueron a su habitación (no caminando, por supuesto, sino que se aparecieron). Comenzaron a mirar apuntes, como de costumbre, hasta que harto, Fred dijo:

-¿Vamos a jugar Quidditch con los demás?

George accedió. Convocaron sus escobas, y volaron escaleras abajo, con una destreza inigualable, consecuencia de la práctica. Siempre jugaban una carrera, que la ganaba quien primero salía de la casa. Esta vez, ganó George, y fue a dar la usual vuelta olímpica alrededor del edificio de la Madriguera. Fred se dirigió, sin asomo de tristeza por perder, directamente al claro que hacía de campo de Quidditch.

Volaba veloz, pero vio algo que lo hizo disminuir la velocidad: Hermione. Se quedó mirándola, y... torpemente cayó de la escoba. Con el ruido, Hermione, quien había estado durmiendo, despertó. Lo miró y comenzó a reír.

-No creo que sea tan gracioso –dijo él, masajeando el hombro sobre el que había caído. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se sentó junto a Hermione. La chica, con algo de timidez, evidente en su rostro, lo abrazó, de modo que su mano quedó sobre el hombro lastimado y la mano de George.

Él la miró, y la besó.

_Así pasaban las tardes últimamente, desde que cada uno había dicho lo que sentía. Se veían más contentos, pero sólo Fred, Ginny y la señora Weasley notaban algo; los dos primeros sabían casi a ciencia cierta qué era, la señora Weasley lo ignoraba completamente. _

_Ellos dos evitaban hablar demasiado delante de los demás, y hasta discutían, para disimular, pero no se daban cuenta que a veces se miraban, y algunos lo notaban. De cualquier modo, el momento llegaría en que los demás sabrían..._

Se separaron y volvieron a besarse, conversaron, y así pasó bastante tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, nos van a extrañar –dijo George.

-A ti te van a extrañas. Deben pensar que estoy leyendo... que es lo que hubiera estado haciendo de... no haber encontrado algo más interesante para hacer –respondió Hermione sonriendo.

George no pudo evitarlo, y la besó con fuerza; ella correspondió, y antes de que hubiera pasado mucho rato, oyeron un ruido. Se separaron, miraron a un costado, y vieron que Ron estaba sobre la escoba, duro. La escoba oscilaba verticalmente unos veinte centímetros y Ron los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca de igual modo.

-Hola Ron –dijo Hermione.

_FIN_

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK.

Notas: ¡No me odien! Ya tenía pensado que terminara así y creo que me gusta; me gustan los finales abiertos.

Tampoco me odien por haber tardado tanto en actualizar; aunque eso sería razonable. Me disculpo por la demora /Blythe se arrodilla y suplica/ y... ahora es cuando viene la parte de la excusa, miren /Aún de rodillas y con los manos juntas, Blythe dice "es que, estuvieron las vacaciones de invierno, y tuve que faltan a clases, y luego ponerme al día y fue muy difícil, y todo el tiempo pruebas... Lo siento". /

Bueno, en serio lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir este cap, terminar el fict, espero no pase tanto para comenzar a publicar el siguiente, pero no puedo garantizar nada.

Gracias por haber leído "Un Comienzo". Si les gustó, yo opino que tengo otros mejores (bien, otro mejor: "L y l. una historia personal") y pueden leerlos y dejarme rrs...

Blythe

pd: ¿vieron que Axl no estaba muerto? Go GN'R! Aunque lo mejor es la alineación 85-90... Pero Izzy está vivo, ¿Vieron? y tocó con Axl... Izzy---- ídolo.

Eso es todo


End file.
